


Joker Is Wild

by Typosmyown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis!, Bum appreciation, Bum worship, Caring Louis, Carry Harry, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Fic within a Fic, Gangbang, HappilyLarryEverafter, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Has a Large Cock, M/M, Orgy, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, m/f implied for plot and spoiler - just read past it, trust me - Freeform, written in a deliberate perspective -spoiler no spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: Prompt 390: A reality show AU where Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are selected to stay at confined in a luxury mansion for 1 month, where they are required to have explicit, graphic sex at all times, like a porn Big Brother kind of show. Every week there are several different sexual tasks and trials that they must overcome together, which all ends in orgasms for all of them. When the boys all discover Louis is strictly a bottom, and a slutty one at that, they all can’t wait to get their hands on him. Bonus if other hot celebs are there too, like Shawn Mendes, for example. Includes lots of hard gay sex, rimming, blowjobs, gang bangs, ass worshipping (Louis ass, of course) and double penetration.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr, Palosquared

It started when I drew the seven of hearts. Is the seven of hearts good enough? Or so I thought. With Liam drawling a jack of clubs, Niall a queen of hearts, Zayn a ten of clubs and Shawn an ace of diamonds I was sure they were somehow starting out ahead in the game, but then none of is new exactly what the game was to be.

Reading this as I write I realize that the story actually begins long before I drew a fateful card.

Long before the washed-up reality tv show producer Simon Cowell proposed I compete on his new reality show. A game show he said would hinge on the lustful behaviors of beautiful and youthful celebrity wanna-bes.

Yes, so let’s begin the story there with a little history about how I first met Mr Cowell.

The Simon Cowell the public knew of was always doing some tv show where he took great pleasure in dangling fame before some hopefuls but for Simon these cheaply produced shows were really about something else. Usually it was his way of putting people in front of camera to supposedly support the dreams of the hopefuls when really Simon was only craving an opportunity for belittling people. 

It was him in front of the camera, arrogant, smugly dismissing others that is always the driving force for Simon. Well, that is the half of it. The other half is the secrets Simon keeps about himself. The word “lustful” is really Simon projecting on to others what is Simon’s own nature. To be specific, Simon’s fascination with lustful behaviors runs into the arena of wanting to experience sex with young, beautiful _male_ partners. 

Simon doesn’t want anyone to know this about him though so he created this risky competition hoping to at least get to watch others. 

Keeping this secret requires Simon to generate a lot of wealth. Wealth so he can buy himself a wife, one who is pretty enough that with a little knife work and lip plumping could pass as quite the beauty. A bride amoral enough to fill the roll of projecting to the world the idea that Simon Cowell is to women so desirable that a beauty half his age would welcome him into her bed.

Sustaining these illusions would indeed require a cash-cow success so his purchase can be lavished with the perks after agreeing to be his baby-mama. Finding a person so self-loathing as to agree to this role is not a Rolodex find. 

All this history how do you know this? The reader might ask. 

I know this because I was much the same as the pathetically, needy, fame-craving, young woman who agreed to her role at Cowell’s side. 

That was at least until a chance encounter and the only reason I owe Simon a debt of gratitude. You see when Simon was researching his options for bride he went to the best source for trashy fame-seeking fodder. The Cardashians. 

I was a guest on the massive Cardashian yacht when Simon visited. Simon joined the family hoping they could share names of prospective beards for him. This is where Simon first got the impression that I am someone who would do anything for fame. Even something as pathetic as his porn-peddling reality show that was in the planning stage when we met. 

His assumption about me was fair given how they revealed to Simon how much The Family relates to his problem. They told him how my role as Cylie’s boyfriend was simply to better The Family’s image. 

“The public doesn't need to know about Cylie and Kara. As you can see Harry is dreamy, attractive, so much so that the only challenge with Harry as Cylie’s boyfriend is how everyone, women and men alike, want to bed him. They all want to know where he came from? Why is he not a star on his own rights? I mean look at that face, those berry-red lips, those dimples, those dreamy green eyes?” 

Okay I wrote that in quotes like this is how it was said word for word. I did not take notes so in some ways it is like I am writing a fiction. But I swear this to be true. Me with the Cardashians, meeting Simon Cowell for the first time, little did I know where this project involving sex, gambling and all the addictive idiocies of reality tv would lead me where it did. 

It was Cylie who persuaded me to take Simon’s invitation and sign for up for his special little reality show project. Me and Cylie had become truly earnest friends in my role as her boyfriend. My contract with her was ending. Our time together had one truth to it, that we are good friends. I never touched her in any sort of intimate way. Cylie sweetly hinted that after such a long time of me being celibate, devoted to her image, as as a straight woman, I would “surely enjoy the opportunity to rejoin the world of the sexually active” by taking a part in Simon’s lurid gameshow. Besides, Cylie knew I had a type. 

Simon cinched the deal by incentivizing me with information of who he had already signed as the two celebrity competitors. Ellie Goulding and Shawn Mendez. 

Shawn was the one who had me eager to join the cast. Following Shawn’s massively successful song “In My Blood” rumors began about him singing his heart out from within the closet. His failure to immediately deny the rumors had consequences. In short time he was becoming undermined by his own management. Shawn was supposed to _play the game_ and when he refused to play the role of the straight popstar his management began to push the careers of other artists. Ultimately he had sunk in public presence to this level, staring on a trashy tv show. 

Thoughts of Shawn, a prospect of intimacy with him, made my mouth water. I shamefully must admit however that once I discovered how large the fortune would be for the winning player for one month’s work, I leapt at the chance. One month with the winner receiving enough to retire on.

Chapter 2 

We would be a party of ten. Five women. Five men. There would be two film crews or production teams on site twenty-four hours a day. The only other person at the mansion would be one house attendant to cook and clean.

On day one we all met at the twenty bedroom mansion. 

In addition to myself, Ellie and Shawn there were a few other among us who like me were mostly known for who we associate with, my fellow seekers-of-fame, more than what we actually do to deserve fame. 

The other women all had dabbled in either music or modeling before signing to this show. This included Cher, Dua, Jade and Bella none of whom had never achieved Ellie’s level of fame. 

The other male contestants, excluding Shawn, might have been lesser known, like myself, with the exception of Zayn Malik. A very successful model, Zayn playing this game was a surprise. I was curious why Zayn would stoop to do this until I saw how he looked over professional fitness-trainer-to-the-celebrities, Liam Payne. 

Liam arrived dressed like he had just left a session with a client, his fit torso mostly exposed by his muscle shirt. He proceeded to inform Shawn upon their introduction that his morning client had asked he say “hello to Shawn” for her. Whispering the celebrity’s name to Shawn, Shawn dismissed any interest in her implied flirtation with an epic eyeroll. 

Rounding out the five of us lads was guitar-playing comedian, Niall Horan. Niall, like Liam was not widely known outside of the UK. I could only presume he was among our ranks because he hoped this risky gamble would help him to at least rise above the little-known status if he failed to win. 

We were told to take a room key and we would be offered a chance to draw a card. We were not to reveal to anyone of the opposite sex what card we drew. A few other minor rules were cited, but more details of how the game is played we would learn in time.

All the ladies were invited to go upstairs and find their rooms first. We lads would have a chance to find our rooms and freshen up after because the card selection process would be split based on gender for secrecy. As the girls took their luggage and left us, we lads began a casually reserved conversation as we enjoyed the light refreshments the house attendant had laid out before our arrival. 

I think we all were a little hesitant become too friendly with each other. Nerves on the rise, the appearance of the house attendant was an ice-breaker. Slightly built, the face of a model, Louis introduces himself softly with a voice distinctive. He carries a cigarette girl’s tray complete with a strap around his neck to support it. This obstructs another unusual thing for a grown lad to wear; a small, white lacy apron that does little to protect his otherwise boyish attire from kitchen messes. 

Just as his accessories are unexpected so too are his age and appearance for one who is a cook and house maid. Sunshine incarnated into human form is how I would describe the effect when he smiled in welcoming us. His blue eyes are seemingly larger, more expressive than most. His mouth forms a little smile a warmth conveyed from him as he bashfully approaches us one by one presenting the antique cigarette tray that contains ten decks of cards. He approached with the timidness of a kitchen mouse more than a house mother or chaperone. Obviously Simon selected someone who was not so pious as to be offended by the activities of the contestants, though his blushing at the sight of us suggested he was aware he’d be among a the thick of it, literarily at some time. 

Of course, Louis was prepped. He is well versed on our histories. 

“Liam,” who Louis elects to approach first, “will you take a card?” 

Liam’s fingers fumble across the offering in the tray. I could see that Liam’s focus is less on the deck as he selects a card than it was on the diminutive Louis. Pulling the card Liam shares with us lads that he drew a jack of clubs. 

Next up is Zayn. Zayn is more blatant in his study of our attendant. He asks with astonishment he scoffs, “Really? _You are our cook and our maid?”_

“From a different deck than Liam,” Louis squeaks, popping Zayn’s hand as he almost selects from the same deck as Liam. He adds defensively with the hand that just slapped Zayn’s going to a hip that he juts out to one side in a adorable stance, “and while I am _no nanna,_ I am older than you Zayn Malik.” 

The chance of revealing our cards to each other with the five ladies absent somehow added to the confusion of how the game is to be played yet falling into comradely among us lads seeps in with some ease. All we are certain of is a short list of rules. (Draw a card. Take a card from another player. Build a hand. The joker is wild.) 

Shawn, the lucky bastard, drawls an ace of diamonds. He shared little if any inclination of interest in the cute lad presenting the tray of cards. I presumed this was because Shawn might be uncertain about after his coming-out decision if electing to opt in on this trashy show is really going to reestablish his previous status. Notable however, was how Shawn closely watched Louis turn away from him to Niall and then me. His eyes were always fixed on Louis’ bum. 

I wasn't familiar with Niall at all before this. I had to research this guitar playing comedian to have any understanding of his history but he was immediately likable when we met. He draws a card. Laughs gregariously. “A queen of hearts.” This seems fitting of him and I couldn’t say why I knew this. 

Were there points in not knowing the ladies cards? Were we to build a hand to play by our interaction with each other? 

Each of us were directed by the kitchen mouse following Zayn’s near blunder, “One card and one card only from a fresh deck please.” Louis says with a chippy cadence to his dialect that has an appeal to me that I can’t explain. Something about him doesn’t fit for his position but it is intriguing. This Louis, this so-called cook and house keeper, hardly seemed the type to be in charge of anything much less running a house with ten guests and two film crews. 

Presenting me with the tray had me seeking Louis’ eye contact with him, needing to know if he had been hired because whoever filled the role would most likely see a lot of things. Is he the sort of bloke to ignore the off-putting or was one so pretty placed there to vex those among us who swing both ways. 

Entering quietly behind Louis having returned from escorting the ladies upstairs, Simon directs Louis to set the cigarette tray aside announcing, “It’s time for champagne!” 

Louis expeditiously hands each of the returning five female players a flute of champagne before turning to serve us lads. 

In this rush Louis stepped back into Simon apologized for the collision as if it was his fault. Simon caught him as he nearly fell with Simon’s hands staying on him a few seconds more than needed to support Louis regaining his feet without spilling a drop of the bubbly. The way Simon did this has me questioning if Simon is trying to have us risk breaking the rules. Ten of us playing each other. One of the few rules as we understand them has to do with acquiring other players cards to build a winning hand by conquest. Sexual conquest. 

Louis was still blushing over the near-mishap as he greets us a second time with such softness as he offers us champagne. Once again he made only the briefest of eye contact, at least with all of us accept Zayn. I couldn't see both sides of the exchange but I got a hint that with Zayn he have may have departed from his softness and pulled a face or something. I gauged this on how Zayn, known for being to cool and moody broke into a genuine smile and laugh. It was only a second or two but whatever Louis did made the iceman melt a little. 

It was another fleeting second or two when his hand met mine which was cause for a shiver running through my core s he handed me a flute. His chippy dialect purred my name with his pronunciation of “Harreh” having me want for that tongue. This had me thinking why couldn’t he be part of the game?

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ik, typos


	2. Chapter 2

... 

Simon closes his time with us, not to be back until the end of the month, by directing us lads to find our rooms and a suggestion to all ten of us that should change for going to the pools. The sooner we were “to acquire new cards from other players the better” were Simon’s parting words, his speech laden with his smarmy arrogance. 

At the pools Cher was quick to demonstrate that she was going to be a horridly unpleasant person to live with and the most unlikeable to try take a card from. Hints of this began with her deciding Louis would be her personal pool boy, expecting him to fetch her _whatever_ from her room as she demands and make her drinks.

Louis informs Cher that all of bars on the premise are self-serve, he keeps them well-stocked and, as part of the game, the idea is to get chummy with other contestants. As he makes her one drink he goes on to suggest that perhaps she would serve herself better by asking one of the lads to make her a drink in the furture. 

The way Louis lacked having any impulse to immediately jump to her service had Cher bitching more at Louis. It was clear that Cher had a massive dislike for the attendant. To this day I could never understand why. Maybe because Louis is so much prettier? 

To Louis’ credit he did make her one drink and he even retrieved her sunglasses and sun lotion from her room. Upon bringing her the items to poolside he promptly dropped the bottle of lotion next to Liam who was sat closest to Cher. 

Cooly Louis suggested to Liam, “Take care of that one will you? I have dinner to start or the lot of you will go hungry.”

Was this call upon Liam to deal with Cher pivotal? By the limited set of rules we are to engage with some partner or partners where conquest is measured by who breaks down the other’s barriers. Most certainly I wasn't expecting the first night to stumble upon someone, _or someones_ , engaging in the game so soon. Least of all would I have suspected it to be Liam. I guess I had yet to discover that the exceedingly polite nature Liam projects is only one side of Liam. His other side, I would come to know, is bold and extremely competitive; this being especially true of his masculine, sexual prowess. 

But there I was going to head down to the kitchen to help myself to some of the fresh fruits Louis said would be available around the clock when I find the a crew is outside Liam’s door. Cher’s door across the hall from his is open. It seems Cher and Liam have hooked up. 

The crew has a mic pressed to the door. A few of them wear headphones sinked to the mic. What it detects is being recorded as well as typed into a laptop by one member of the crew. 

They don’t mind as I stand there watching their work while an exchange unfolds between two players behind the closed door. I inch closer to position myself where I can get a batter look at what they are documenting. 

“‘ _You wanna pinch those little nipples of yours or would you like me to suck on them more, mmmm.’_ [Liam]” Is being typed into a laptop. 

Undisturbed by my presence, a crew member shares context with me, “The ‘mmm’ references muffled sounds, kissing maybe.”

As he whispered that he types more “mmmm, mmm, mmm...” of what he is hearing followed by more dialogue. 

“‘ _Oh, I see, you can’t wait to have this, impatient little thing for it aren’t we, I made you wet and needy and now you can’t wait for daddy to give you his big cock? Didn’t suck me hard to waste all this did you baby, you need this....so....oh god, fuck so hot...tight, wet, sweet thing...’_ [Liam]” 

One of the crew has a gleeful expression as he whispers to the others, “Gentlemen I believe we have penetration!” 

Following this announcement another string of “mmm, mmm....” indicating something like muffled noises is typed. 

“I’m only getting Liam,” the transcribing crew member says whispers to the others as if to confirm that he is not alone in what he hears. 

The crew member holding the mic asks for direction. “You want me to adjust the position?”

“No, we got good enough sound. I only hear flesh pounding flesh, damn hard and fast, Liam grunting.” 

He continues typing out what he interprets from the unspoken sounds made within the room using terms like “sounds of fucking”, “grunting”, “animalistic fucking”, “more rapid skin slapping skin” and, in a momentary pause in typing, he adds “Liam is one hell of a beast. It’s good, really good, especially with the dirty talk he did while eating pussy.”

Liam coming is typed out after a long period of the “animalistic fucking”. The impending orgasm was announced in a string of explicatives, calls to god, glorification of how tight and hot the body is that he breeds. 

The next morning I was surprised to go down stairs to encounter a very relaxed, unconcerned Liam sitting in the front most section of the mansion enjoying cooling sipping his coffee. More surprising was the sight of Cher coming down the stairs toting her luggage a few minutes later.

“So it’s true?” Niall asks of Liam as Niall comes out of the dining room with a plate stacked full of pastries and fruit taking a seat next to Liam. “You swooped in, took a chance, and won Cher’s card last night?”

Liam replies to Niall by pulling out two cards. He has them facing to him so we don’t know what the new card is and therefore what it means in terms of his odds of winning. 

Niall begins to pester Liam to share what the card is. Liam puts the cards in his shirt pocket, slightly smug as he says, “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Meanwhile at the front doors of the mansion Cher throws a scowl our way as she shuffles her suitcase out the door with a dramatic flare where a van waits for her once the waiting film crew gets her exit statement.

I am dumbfounded. I was sure it was Liam who I heard was breaking first. The dialogue was limited; there had been foreplay before I came along, something with nipples. Sucking dick. The sound of Liam coming after his short but intense time fucking would essentially mean Cher should have taken his card. 

Yet there is Cher leaving. Liam remains? 

Niall persists in harassing Liam for more deets. Liam isn’t even acknowledging him as he watches something else. It’s not the drama to being first one out that Cher is putting on for the film crew to capture, it is something off the way in the dining room.

I follow his look and see that Shawn is in the dining room filling his plate haphazardly as he is more interested in chatting up Louis. I join them, receiving a warm smile and “good morning” from Louis, barely a glance and a nod from Shawn because his gay is slipping. He is fawning over the diminutive kitchen mouse. 

Fawning meaning, the act of filling his plate is more to allow him to crowd Louis. Louis is putting out more pastries and assorted fruit and seems oblivious to Shawn’s overt hovering behavior. 

I can hardly blame Shawn. Louis looks more tasty than anything Shawn has put on his plate. 

It is the way he wears a ladies-style apron, complete with lace and frills over his clothing that do nothing but add to how effectively the apron feminizes him. His tee shirt is a deep red that accentuates Louis’ coloring, skin so sun-kissed like the color of warmed honey. The neckline is girlish in its cut so his collarbones are enhanced. The way the straps of the apron lay over them imprints an idea. How nice it would be, I thought, if one were to lead him away with a silk tie to tug him back into the kitchen for a private snack.

Shawn, untethered in his admission of his sexuality, is having a little fun flirting despite that the goal that we play our game with intent to take another’s card and trigger their elimination. Anyone who is left without a card, by conceding, or orgasming, is out. Liam by virtue of having two cards already has the lead. 

I am more intrigued in watching their interactions than the desire to eat. Shawn’s pursuit of this little kitchen mouse is unwavering. All the unimaginative little innuendos Shawn drops don’t phase Louis; he sticks to his task of stocking our breakfast buffet. The way Louis looks to me from time to time to offer some recommendations like “Take the one with the yellow sprinkles, its my favorite” or “you should have a mimosa with that” projects the idea that he is unwavering in doing his job. 

Louis’ little suggestions have my plate becoming quite full. So full that one small muffin on top of my heaping pile rolls off falling to the floor where it rolls slighly under the large banquet table. This has Louis laughing. 

Laughing and coming around to my side of the banquet table on which he has delicacies spread. 

“I’ll get that Harry, maybe you should start with what you have already and come get one of those later if you are still hungry.” And just like that Louis drops to the floor at my feet to reach under the table to get the fallen muffin.

I look down at heaven.

His jeans have been made to pull down ever so slight.

The top of a jock strap peeks out. So does the very top of his cheeks. His full, round, honey-colored buns.

I slap a hand over my eyes before he pops back up and out from under the table. Across from me Shawn must suspect what I saw. He shakes his head at me like I dropped the muffin deliberately. 

So far no one here knows my preferences in partners so I shake my head “no” back at him. 

Louis comes up with the muffin in hand. Tossing it into the bin he scurries off into the kitchen making a rational excuse. “Oh, I promised Niall I would bring out more sausages.”

Shawn comes around the table to ask me quietly, “What did you see?“

“Elastic of a jock strap.”

“That’s it?”

”Yes.” 

“Really? That’s all? No moon rising?”

“Nope, no moon, definitely no, nothing but elastic,” I added something cheeky like “but you can test the theory by dropping a muffin yourself.”

Shawn moves in even more close to me to say something he surely doesn't want anyone else to hear.

“You know Harry there are always rumors. And just as I am sure you heard about me before I released my song like I was some idiot singing from inside my glass closet, I heard rumors about you. You and the nature of the relationship with Cylie, the _platonic_ relationship, that you were her hired beard.”

Shawn checks the whereabouts of Liam and Niall to verify we are not being observed. We are all early in the process of getting to know each other but we are sure that Zayn is a late riser. This is why Louis does a self serve breakfast so we can all wake and start out day at our leisure. Besides, none of us would have liked to have been required to sit at breakfast table today and watch the scorn dripping off Cher if she was sat across a table from Liam.

Shawn continues on. “I have no interest in taking cards from the ladies if you know what I mean. I’d rather let Liam, Niall and Zayn do the dirty work,” Pausing Shawn looks me over unabashedly. “You know once the girls are all out it puts the ball in my court. Sooner or later one of us has to have the best hand. Niall has a queen. Liam a jack. Your seven is of little interest. Unless Cher had a seven, then you could see an argument building pairs, an eight or a six, going for a [?flush].”

A pause and another check that Niall and Liam aren’t watching us proceeds Shawn boldly deciding to flirtatiously play with my hair. “You see Harry I could enjoy having a little time one on one with you when the crew is busy filming someone else, you know? Take the edge off until such time all the ladies have gone bye-bye and it becomes all cock and balls. If the little kitchen mouse is too busy to play with daddy’s-boy perhaps we could, you know, help each other out.”

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️

Chapter Three...?


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t know why I agreed to get up so insanely early and for a run, of all things, with Shawn.

The skeleton of rules include we cannot leave the grounds until we are eliminated. That is unless we leave on foot. Thus Shawn invited me to go with him for a run. You know, _“to help each other out”_ he must have assumed I might take the offer and said that he'd be waiting with his door open until the sun was fully up before going. 

Leaving my room quietly I wonder if the crew caught anyone playing the game last night. There were some sounds in the hall at late hours so I assume some were at play. 

Shawn’s door is open and a soft light is on in his room. I peered in and saw he was dressed for a jog, standing at his open balcony door looking out. He calls me in with a gesture waving me. 

I am certain that he has spotted some play going on below, probably between Zayn and Dua as they seemed to be getting cozy last night. 

Looking out I find Shawn is watching one lone person is swimming laps in the pool below. 

“Can you fucking believe that?” He whispers excitedly though it’s doubtful he needs to be so hushed. 

Shawn’s delight is understandable. There is our kitchen mouse. Swimming...nude. 

Reaching the end of the pool and instead of doing a tumble turn under water Louis stops, puts his feet flat against the wall to push off. This makes his bum momentarily pop up. Like a porpoising dolphin the fleeting baring of skin, wet, is a wonderful thing to behold. It appears the mouse has no tan lines, he is silky, smooth-caramel perfection. His bum set off by his small waist is glorious being girlier than most lad’s, so round and full. By the time he has made a few more directional changes my dick is stiff and my mouth watering. 

I look at Shawn. He shakes his head as he shares his thoughts. 

“I might not be as interested in playing this game as I am in playing with that ass.” 

.......

This became our morning routine. Me and Shawn would plan for going for a “morning run” but not before we would have had a cold shower...after watching Louis’ swim.

The cold shower would be a chance for us to get some release from the want Louis created in us though me and Shawn never touched each other. I presume we both only were thinking of Louis as we let ourselves have a release at our own hands.

Often I wondered, was Shawn playing me? I wondered this because we both knew that if we successfully dwindled down our bro-numbers to only us five lads, some homoerotic shift would happen to determine the ultimate winner.

I am sure that Shawn thinks he has a distinct advantage being openly out. Meanwhile I was sure that I could keep him feeling that way to a point of it working to my advantage.

...as long as I get the morning routine of watching Louis, his lithe form with it’s inconceivable little curves. What I had gotten to look forward to the most about his swim was how he exited the pool. It seemed to me that any normal person would go to one of the walk-out shallows to end their swim. Not our kitchen mouse.

Louis has a habit of doing some additional exercise where he uses the deeper section of the pool as his dismount. Dismount might be misstated but from the deeper section he pulls himself up with his arms, there positioned he tea-bags himself ever so slight like to give himself more of a upper-body workout. He does twenty of these, enough repetitions to surely exhaust himself particularly after the many laps.

The best part of this how it is always done on the far side of the pool so he is facing away, his bum is boldly in view. Each of these dips wets his skin anew leaving it appear to be slicked like with sweat. Water cascading over his curves drip down his splendidly muscular thighs as on his final lift, in his full exit of the pool, droplets peppering his skin make him glimmer like some radiant siren walking ashore. 

Louis always has a towel on a nearby chair at that side of the pool so when he is out of the water he will reach the towel before he turns around. Once he has it in hand he lets the towel dangle from where he grips it to his chest. He dries his face. Holding the towel so tucked into his chest the loose end he takes around and over other areas. Not once has he exposed his crotch in so doing his maneuver. This is infuriating and more than once me and Shawn have wondered if he does this purposefully incase he was discovered as a way to protect his modesty. 

He should know that when one has such a perfect ass, any other additional assets are hardly necessary.

.........

It was another early morning, when me and Shawn got a glimpse of Zayn with someone out beside the pool. It was hard to tell from the angle but we presumed it was Dua. The film crew was discretely off to the side capturing the action as it unfolded on a poolside lounge chair.

After Dua passes a card to Zayn it became apparent that Zayn managed to hold out. He got off of her with his erection still appearing to ache for more verifying that he trumped her with his feverishly aggressive dicking.

We watch from a balcony above as what looks to unfold next is additional insult when Dua’s attempt to take care of finishing Zayn is met with his rejection.

The rejection sets her off. As tempers flare the film crew moves in to film what is massive drama. This might be entertaining but I think for me and Shawn we both would have rather seen our normal morning spectacle. Watching the filming of Dua giving her final perspective on how she felt we hear the door to Zayn’s suite open and close with a slam. I decide to go have a chat with him.

A second before I knock I hear him say something like “My pretty little thing was waiting on my return that whole time? How sweet.”

What I heard next sounded like it was unfolding right up against the closed door. Zayn begins to moan, praise, encourage. The lack of responses back give me a clue that one of the other ladies is in his room, and Zayn who minutes ago took Dua’s card, is about to loose his card in turn.

Uninterpretable noises yield to more praising by Zayn. “God your mouth is so good, those delicate hands too, wanna spread you open, eat you out, get you off with my tongue...”

The sound of Dua coming up the stairs with the crew on her heals has me scrambling to the privacy of my room. I can’t see myself making a play for any of the girls, honestly. It is not that I don’t have experience with women...it’s just _all_ that consumes me is Louis. Me, Shawn I believe is obsessed too. It has been enough days of us having opportunities to be with each other, one of us to take a card from another should one of us be compelled to fall to the other. I am not certain but I think Shawn, like me, would rather wait until the time when it is all lads. At that time it becomes game on. 

For us to get there, I at least am content to watch the mouse. Take a release into my own hands. Wait to put my card in play.

........

Chapter Four

What came as a surprise was how it was not Dua alone who was out of the game; so too was Bella. Each did their exit interview like Cher had done before them. Each was highly agitated and animated about what a trashy arse Zayn was. Even from inside, Dua and Bella on he front terrace of the mansion, were impossible to not overhear. 

Zayn was amused by their rants about him as he sat smoking and listening from a place closest to an open window. Liam seemed similarly amused by the eliminated players diatribe. Noteworthy was a hint of subtle hint of some secret between them, the only two who have successfully taken cards. Had they learned some secrete in the process?

I wondered next if Liam and Zayn working together? Are they sizing each other up for a bro-moment? Liam has two cards now. Zayn three. If one takes the other the winner could potentially set up a winning hand. Maybe? 

....

The elimination of Bella confirmed for me who Zayn was with before he was with Dua and who it was Zayn found waiting for him back in his room. What hand he has built we don’t know. Things remain very amicable between us lads, but with Zayn holding three cards I can see Shawn is paying more attention to Zayn. 

Niall remains like me putting off coziness though he is the easiest person to be with. This is has me wondering, Niall and Liam? I am only certain that Liam has some ideas in his head and given this is a competition that he is here for the prize. 

Between the two remaining girls there is massive friction building. They virtually never interact, frequently they make snide comments or exchange disparaging looks at the other. 

What has become comical to watch is how the kitchen mouse notices everything that goes on in the mansion. He frequently parody’s Ellie and Jada without their knowing always for our amusement. If I didn't know better I’d say he is hoping to see them pushed out.

Chapter Five

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Following a few days of no eliminations there were the sounds of scuttle in the hall during the night. I didn’t get up to see what or who were involved. A ringing in my ear and a headache had me rolling over to go back to sleep.

Morning comes and it is not the pain in my head or the urge to have a wee that wakes me fully. It is Shawn entering my room and shouting entirely too loudly “Get up, get up, get up! You missed the morning show sleepyhead!” 

The exclamation is paired with him ripping my bed covers off, leaving me exposed as I sleep nude and, having to pee, my cock is, you know... 

Shawn’s eyes land on my dick right as I clamped my hands on throbbing head. My skull is searing from the pain that spreads from one ear that radiates across to center in my brain over one eye. 

“Shawn, get out!”

I pulled a pillow over my head and roll onto my side facing away aware that he was drinking in what he has seen. I’m not sure but maybe another elimination has Shawn thinking he might go for my card as his apparent obsession with the kitchen mouse might have been a ruse to test bait my level of interest in sex with men. He has suggested his suspicions that I’m not into women. I have tried to convince him that I like them. Truly, sincerely like them, love them! My mum os one. My sister and most trusted friend too. Simply not _into_ them. 

“What’s wrong with you Harry? You weren’t around to watch the morning show. I was concerned I might find you packing your bags.”

It is with great pain that I come out from concealment under my pillow to be confronted by a genuinely concerned-looking Shawn.

“Migraines. I get migraines. At least I used to. Haven't had one for years. God, it hurts. Would you please stop shouting!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m not shouting. Do you want something? I brought some stuff for headaches.”

Reluctant but urgent with need I get up making my head-throb worse and getting a bit of virdigo as I walk toward the bathroom. I didn’t even care to close the door. Several consecutive days of me and Shawn wanking off in the shower together after watching the kitchen mouse’s morning swimshow I figure Shawn has seen it all.

“Thanks but no, thanks, I need a medicine specific for migraines, simple headache remedies won’t do it. Problem is that I didn't bring any since this hasn’t been a problem for a long time.”

Shawn was great responding to this. He spoke softly as he said maybe we should ask Louis for help.

I was alone, getting back to bed, writhing with pain when a few minutes later Shawn returns with Louis. 

Louis who comes to my bedside sits so softly there that he barely makes a shift in my comfort. All he has on following his morning swim is a pair of trackers but he must have been showering when Shawn alerted him because he smells amazing ginger and rosemary, not like chlorine.

“Hey _love_ , I hear you have a migraine?”

First thought; did Louis just call me ‘love’? 

Second thought; does Louis have any idea how amazing his voice sounds when it is a low, soft and a near whisper?

“Yes, yes I do.” I try to whisper. “My skull feels like there is a scalding sword piercing through my head over one eye.” I push through in my desperation for aid. “I don’t have any pills with me and regular stuff won’t work.”

“Okay, _okay love_ so excuse me just a minute. I’m going to get your medical file and be right back.”

Louis asks Shawn to block out the sunshine from all the windows as he scurries to get a medical history we all were required to submit.

He returns quickly standing near the side of my bed. Putting on nerdy reading glasses... He wears readers sometimes?

Louis reads. “Harry, I see you have history of migraines but no current prescriptions for its treatment. What I am going to do is call your emergency contact, your sister? Gemma Styles? I will have her call your primary doctor. Hang in there love?”

No sooner does the use of “love” leave Louis’ lips than I get hit with another response I have to the intense pain of migraines; nausea. I turn to my side hoping to reach for a box of tissues but instead of reaching the tissue in time I vomit off the side of the bed...right on to Louis’ shoes.

I am mortified but incapable of explaining myself. The mere act of vomiting magnifies the pain that the act induced. Across the room I hear Shawn say “eeewwww” as he is continuing to darkening my suite.

The tone Louis uses to address Shawn was terse but not loud. “What Shawn, like what, you have _never_ gone out drinking, come home and chucked up after?” Louis adjusts to soften his tone ever so slightly when he presses Shawn to be of more help with me. “Don’t be a primadone Shawn. Make yourself useful please, and bring me some wet towels, a stack of warm ones and a stack of cool ones.” 

Louis’ voice softens even more when he turns to reassure me. “No worries about that, _love._ I need a new pair of shoes anyway. Should you win this competition you can buy a pair for me.”

Shawn brings Louis the sets of wetted towels. Louis applies them to my forehead, closed eyes, to test which form of relief, a hot towel or a cool one, is a best temporary solution. His care took me back to when my mum would do this, alternating the topical application of a comforting wet cloth over my forehead and eyes until my meds kicked in.

Takin a sip of water and a mouth-rinse before he leaves, I risk speaking despite that the sound of my own voice is like a wrecking ball inside my skull. “How are you so smart about all this migraine stuff?”

My eyes are covered, the cool towel working to give some tine comfort, but know he paused before rushing out. 

“It’s me job Harry. Besides me mum is a nurse. I have a passel of younger sisters, four sisters actually. Learned how to take care of a lot early on, mostly though it is part of the job. I am here to take care of you, _all of you_. Now try to rest while we are working on getting your medicine delivered. I’ll be as soon as I have the migraine meds. I’m going to make you something for the nausea too. Back soon love.”

I think I heard Louis tell Shawn to keep freshening the wet towels for my comfort as he departed but the migraine made my one ear so flamed with pain that I can’t be sure. 

A short time later Louis comes back, bringing a medical technician to check my vitals before administering the meds Gemma signed off of and my doctor approved. I remembered before relief set in that I was getting a drug migraine and something to allow me to sleep. I heard the technician tell Louis was to wake me at a certain time, the next day, give me more migraine meds, but let me adjust without sleep aids. That and I should be fine the day following that but meds would be on-hand should another migraine set in. 

It was comforting knowing I wasn't in risk of elimination, that I mattered enough to be taken care of. 

...Mostly though it was the way it felt that Louis was the one caring for me.

His delicate hands toyed with my bedding, they placed a fresh cloth on my forehead. His soft voice assured me. I slept a sleep so hard it was dreamless.

It was dark when Louis’ hand was on my shoulder causing me to wake. His voice again super soft.

“Sorry love, it’s very early but you need to takes these now. Sit up a bit,” 

I follow his instructions and take the two capsules. Louis is assisting me to lay back as he continues softly in a near whisper. “I would like you to get something in your system. I am putting some brioche in the oven, how about when it’s done I bring you some with some tea. How about a nice ginger tea, should help with migraine and nausea.”

I tell him that sounds good, that my appetite is back, but when he adds he is going for a quick swim while the brioche bake. This tells me that the darkness is not simply the drapes drawn. It must pre-dawn. 

Predawn means his nude swim, thoughts of that turns my appetite from dreaming of fresh baked brioche into dreaming of the succulence of a peach. As my mind wanders, my energy for getting a peek from my balcony dampen by the ongoing listlessness of a migraine. Slowly the awareness of the sound of thump, thump, thump has me fearing it my head, the migraine returning, when it slowly dawns on me that in the room next to mine is the game in play.

I drift off. Jada occupies the room on that side. Is she with Liam? Zayn? Niall or Shawn? I really couldn’t care about it at this point. Like Shawn there is one arse that I want the feel of and he doesn't have a card in the game.

“Chapter Six” 

The odor of something buttery, hint of cinammon wafts ahead of the sound of fine china clinking ever so slightly on a tray made of fine silver.

“Harry-love,” Louis whispers, “I’m setting this beside your bed. I brought you the fresh brioche, some fresh berries and those vegan sausages you like so much. I will just leave this incase you feel like trying to eat something. Do drink the tea, _I insist_. It will help ease the nausea. I always use fresh ginger to make it so it is quite effective.”

It sounds like Louis is leaving so I raise up to say thank you before he does. 

That’s when I see him, his bare-ass bum, as our kitchen mouse is scurring to leave. 

My eyes are deceiving me? I call out. 

“Louis wait!” 

He turns. 

Indeed Louis wears only a thin, lacy, white apron and not one stitch of anything else. 

Turned to face me, I no longer see the bubble butt as it moved with a buoyant-like motion in his swift retreat. Instead I am faced with Louis in this sheer apron that barely extends over his crotch to his thick, tan thighs and it barely covers his chest leaving both nips exposed with only a narrow patch of lace-trimmed fabric on the center of his chest for coverage. 

His expression conveys that he did not expect me to sit up and acknowledge him in my current state but there he is. I ask myself, is this how he always dresses after his predawns swims? Could this be the attire in which he prepares our daily morning feasts? 

“Yes Harry?” Louis says with a tenuous note spoken in wispy softness, “Can I bring you something else?” 

“What on earth are you wearing?” 

His hands flounce the delicate apron skirt ever so slight as he looks down. Dim light doesn’t reveal much of his expression but something like shyness, bashfulness, embarrassment permeates. I can image his chiseled cheekbones might have a slight blush of color that would make them all the more pronounced. 

“Oh, well, um, I had a towel beside the pool but when I got out it was gone, and all the towels in the poolside cuppard were gone too, I don’t know how or why, I’m the one who stocks them but this morning while I was having a swim someone took all the towels. There I was...nude, I swim in the nude, and no towels poolside. I ran to the kitchen knowing any delay and my buns, .... cinnamon brioche, would burn if I delayed. I dried off with a kitchen towel and put this silly thing on, to get this tray to you, with the tea properly steeped...mostly concerned that you needed something to eat, you've missed a few meals.” 

It seems Louis must become suddenly defensive as he puts his hands on his hips and juts one hip to the side in a sass-like stance as he adds, “I no Harry, I don’t _choose_ to go around dressed like this so if you don’t need me to do something for you, I’d rather dress before anyone discovers me.” 

Oh the things Louis could do for me! Preferably while wearing that dainty apron! 

That idea I keep in my head is that am going to get nowhere in this game thinking about Louis. I thank him. Hold my breath as he turns and leaves. Watching back side spectacular with the smooth skin only interrupted by the white strip of fabric on the back of his neck and the white band around his waist that is tied into a bow. The white sets off how tan his skin is. The bow at his waist accentuates his how tiny his waist is in contrast to his fabulously full bubble butt.

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	5. Chapter 5

Louis walking out of my room leaves the image of his voluptuous bum burned into my eyes. My dick stiffens with my failure to let the image fade. 

I knew I was making a huge mistake to let my interest lead me where it paid no benefits but after some time of no success in purging Louis from my brain I pulled on some boxers deciding to go find him. 

Approaching the dining room it sounds like Louis didn’t make it to his room without discovery. I hear Shawn talking. Halting out of view it occurs to me that Shawn probably switched the towel for the apron. He was battling a primal lust building every day as he would watch Louis’ morning swims. 

Sure enough Louis is face down laid over the corner of a table such that only a small mid-section of his body is supported by the corner of the table under him. It was surprising to find Shawn and Louis are not alone. Zayn is kneeled on the floor behind Louis, his face buried in Louis’ ass. Zayn, who is humming his pleasure, is most likely tonguing into Louis. 

Louis, for his part, is difficult to hear given his mouth is muffled with Shawn’s cock. Shawn having a grip-full of Louis’ hair in one hand is using his other hand to support the base of his dick. This is something Shawn has to do given the heft of his dick. 

Should I want to intervene, I don't have time as I hear Zayn whine while burying his face more, with animated movements, like something is imminent. Zayn has to drop one hand to his crotch, signaling he is coming, merely by virtue of the pleasure he derives from eating Louis out. Shawn pulls Louis’ hair, his other hand pushing his slick, saliva-coated deeper. The veins on Shawn’s cock are bulgded, its weight evident, his plunge has Louis making a muffled cough. He like Zayn was near coming but it’s Zayn who pulls back when his high comes down. 

From a rear pocket Zayn pulls out two cards. He fans them out face side to him as he raises them. His head down, downtrodden, Zayn offers them to Shawn. Shawn takes one. Zayn retains and re-pockets the other.

Once the card is exchanged the two split-roasters roll Louis over and more inward on the table. Louis lays splayed out there. I can see he is drenched. Sweat, maybe mixed with some of his own jizz.

Most surely his tiny, lacy apron sticks onto his crotch with the goo. 

It is Zayn who lifts the dampened and sticky from cum apron to expose Louis’ pretty little cock. Zayn encourages the victor to enjoy his release, triumphant over Zayn by holding off until Zayn came first. 

“Come on Shawn, coat his pretty face.”

Shawn has taken a card from Zayn and in so doing has nothing to lose at this point so he allows his head to drop back as he pumps his cock and lets the build up reach its inevitable climax. Ropes on cum splatter over Louis. Louis whose legs Zayn keeps parted to kiss inner thighs and lap some of Louis’ cum and any of Shawn’s that reaches where he feeds. 

This is how I come to learn that Zayn is a massively eager cum eater. What Zayn says next is another surprise, it’s timed with the sound of Niall’s voice and laugh proceeding him coming down the wide stairs. 

The question of should I intervene to save Louis is moot. I don’t want to be discovered here, a voyeur, freely allowing this, this...this whatever it is. I’ve been fully aware how Shawn has been admiring Louis from afar, watching him, waiting for a chance to do some taking. So I drop to the floor behind one of the large, over-stuffed chairs in this expansive sitting room before Niall can see me.

I presume Niall is simply on his way to the dining room probably expecting the usual bounty of breakfast fare and totally unaware that he is about to walk in on something other than food spread out on the table. 

It is surprising that Niall shows up downstairs completely naked. I get a fleeting glimpse of the posting erection he is sporting as he passes where I am crouched. In one hand he holds a pair of cards. An amusing idea pops into my head. I envision the always hungry Irishman succeeded in taking a card from Ellie but then left her, preferring an orgasmically delicious breakfast of Louis’ making. 

He abruptly stops when he reaches a point where it’s clear he has just spotted the threesome.

“Oh my god!” Niall shouts. “Louis!”

I use this unorthodox surprise to inch backwards while staying crotched, intending to secretly slip out presuming Niall will do the gentleman’s thing. As much as I was embarrassed by my failure to act on Louis’ behalf I have to admit I’ve probably already considered me and Shawn split-roasting Louis more than a few times and I wasn't ready to tempt being a hero only to fail. 

Returning upstairs I see the film crew engaged in the hall with Ellie. She seems no more pleased to be discarded than any of the ladies before her. Her comments about Niall are mostly about how deceptively sweet he “pretends to be.” The comments are so laced with her repulsion of him I almost laugh out loud at how he remained erect upon abandoning her considering what Louis would feed him rather than stay to finish himself off with a famed popstar. 

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie makes five down, five to go. And all of us who remain are the lads. 

This would trigger a sort of day off campus for some sort of surprise. We are driven to yet another massively luxurious home where we were taken to a table set in the garden to await our host. Simon comes walking out some minutes later with a grin suggesting he is pleased to see who among us remains. I wonder if any of the others a privy to the same incite that I have about Simon. 

Simon’s cheshire grin doesn't fade as he engages us in casual conversation. Accepting my second glass of Dom, I wonder if the droning in my head is from listening to him or the first sign of onset of another migraine. Champagne maybe not a smart idea. 

I interrupt, apologize, point out the feeling overtaking me and get an immediate offer to be driven back to the mansion. The other lads are to remain for some surprise yet to be revealed.

The throbbing doesn't subside in the short drive by the time I arrive back to the mansion and so I immediately look for Louis sure he has my meds locked somewhere. The kitchen is empty, none of the aromatic aromas waft from the over or stove top. I knock on the door to his room, no answer, so I leave him a note assuming he might be out grocery shopping. 

Heading upstairs to my room I’m met with the sounds of voices. One film crew was set up at Simon’s but the other appears to be at work in one of the rooms they use for production and editing. The door is open. I hear a confusing mix like Louis talking over himself. In some way Louis sounds nothing like our kitchen mouse Louis. Shy is vanquished from his speaking; this Louis is loud, making everyone on the crew laugh. 

I peer in the room and hear Louis say “gonna give me a proper wrecking” but the Louis I see isn’t the one I am hearing speaking. 

The second those in the room became aware of me, that video which they were reviewing is shut off. 

Louis rushes to me. He puts on a composure transformed into his sweetly modest self no longer like the louder, bolder Louis who was watching something filmed by the crew, something they were making into part of the show’s production. 

“Harry, what are you doing back?” Louis’ tone is sincerely concerned. He conveyed this by how he puts his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face, Louis asks as he stares into my eyes, “You okay?” 

Everyone else, the production crew, shares Louis’ surprise like they are uncomfortable that I unexpectedly showed up at the door. I guess by how they exchanged glances that they might wonder what I heard. 

I tell Louis that I’m back because I have the beginning signs of a migraine starting. Louis leads me away fussing over me like the sweet house attendant I have known him to be since day one. 

He leaves me in my room as he goes to get my pills. Returning with them, making me get mostly undressed and into bed he begins to darken my room by closing shades but his body language says something. Something like he has a question for me given how he fiddles unnecessarily about the condition of my room. 

Louis is about to leave when I decide to tempt whatever it is that he is playing at. 

“Louis, when you come back to check on me will you be bringing some ginger tea...and wearing your little, white apron?” 

The noise Louis makes is the sort of cough of one who is caught off guard. He stops in his tracks and stays with his back to me for a second or two too long to not know he is gathering his thoughts. Slowly turning his smile is made with him biting his lower lip like to put himself in check from what I am sure could have been a witty come-back. 

“Any other wishes, Master Styles?” 

His stance is the hand on his hip thing with his weight thrown to one side like when he made his point with Zayn at the start of this adventure. With this posturing he looks a lot more like the Louis I was hearing as a came onto the scene of him with the crew. There is no modesty and shyness about his manner. He gives off an air of boldness, of being in command and, for the first time I feel like I am not only playing a game but a thing being _played with._

Thrown off by this feeling I meekly tell him no, that is all, and thank him before I let my meds help me find a comfortable sleep. 

Chapter ...?

Ginger aroma wafts in my room.

A slight chill comes with my covers pulled down and before I open my eyes open I feel someone sliding over me to sit ever so lightly straddling me. Hands brush back up over exposed skin until they find my face. The pair of hands cupping my cheeks is familiar; it is the same softy cradling caress Louis did hours before meeting me at the production studio door. 

_But this time lips press to my lips._ A firm press of lips proceeds the tip of a tongue slipping between mine like to get a tiny taste of them rather than assert entry. This has my tongue taking that lead. I dip in, Louis accepts and whines.

His hands let go of my face to seek my hands that, once he has them, he moves them to his body. This has me discovering that Louis has come to me clad in nearly nothing. 

I don't need the light to know he wears only the tiny apron. He’s made it a point to put my hands on the meatiest part of his bum. Ample cheeks fill my hands. This and the way we kiss, his tongue playing teasingly giving mine the chance to lead, he makes more whining noises, needy and questioning.

My hearts races and my cock stiffens. My mind full of questions once my lips are my own to try to speak his fingers lightly beg them to wait as he whispers with his lips ghosting breaths against my neck. 

“Didn't know your slow manner of speaking was consistent with how you approach everything? Been waiting for you to get in the game; don’t you want to play?” 

Louis interrupts his whispers to kiss my neck, nuzzling and flicking the top of his tongue on the lobe of one ear briefly before he continues on. “You wanna see how one prepares for taking a card? Wanna know the secret to how the other lads stave off their need for pleasure? Who do you want to see out?” 

Why I name Shawn I can’t be sure. Perhaps it is because he is the one I know most wants Louis to be part of this game, the prize. 

My answer elicits a giggle from him. With it he withdraws from me. “You will be along shortly then?” 

“Louis? What do you mean? You aren’t one of the players...” 

A playful ruffling of my hair proceeds Louis taking a sip of the tea he poured for me like what is mine is his, everything is his, the tea, me, us, this game. He has the power to take anything, anyone, he wants. “No, I am not a player Harry.” Setting down my cup his tone of voice shifts as he clarifies. “I am the joker.” 

..... 

Questions spin. My mind cluttered with them I don’t know what else to do except to keep sipping tea and preparing myself to seek Louis out. 

I should probably admit to myself what I can’t to others, yet... 

I’ve always reconciled my role as boyfriend with Cylie was harmless enough. Harmless because it gave her the freedom from scrutiny allowing her and Kara to be lovers in secret. It allowed me my secrets too. 

One. The gay thing. Though to be honest my sexual choice is my choice as so long as everything is consensual it has really never bothered me that a portion of society sees as deviant because ai know who I am and I am proud of it. 

It is the second thing...as much as I have been a beard, a cover for Cylie, she has been that for me. I may have known I like other lads in the like them like them way at about eleven, twelve...but I am twenty-two and, yes, y e s, a virgin. And now this beautiful Kitchen mouse is both this meek little mouse and some Harbinger of Mischief...a Joker. 

The Joker is wild.

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	7. Chapter 7

Shoving my concerns aside I look for Louis. It’s not hard to find him. A crew is set up outside Shawn’s closed door. I join them, and this time one of their team offers me headphones so I get the audio.

I hear Shawn, I hear Louis, and surprisingly, Niall too. I imagine Louis is once again split between the two but with all their voices audible I’m uncertain. 

What is certain is how graphic their language is. Louis is sassing, encouraging Niall to go deeper, harder. Shawn is responding to Louis’ demands with audible dismay about how his cock “alone is not enough”. This implies Louis is not double stuffed, nor is he muzzled by sucking cock. 

One of the crew smiles, my puzzlement amusing. “Confused?” 

I reluctantly admit I am. He tells me I should go join the other crew in the room they use as a master production studio. Wandering down the hall I pass one of their workrooms, with it’s door open and vacant continuing on to the second improvised studio where the other crew are busily working. 

Entering, I find the crew in this studio are the ones who welcomed me in the hall where they recorded sounds of Liam from outside his room. One of them, Jeremy, pushes out a rolling office chair and pats the seat offering me to join them. The operations in this room have been a mystery to me. Seeing the room is full of equipment and monitors, sound editing equipment, film editing equipments and, like I said monitors, monitors, monitors, a plethora of them. To my surprise there are several with active video recording; Liam’s room, Zayn’s room, my room and Niall’s. This revelation that all of our living spaces are being watched is a surprise. 

Jeremy pivots a monitor that most the crew were huddled around to better allow my view. 

It’s Shawn’s room. 

Shawn's, where face down on Shawn’s bed under Shawn is Louis with his legs splayed wide. Shawn is cock buried deep in ass while Niall tops Shawn. The three are in tandem with Niall driving the pace. Suddenly the context of Louis’ chiding comments collected by the crew in the hallway makes sense to me. 

Witnessing the threesome, but now without corresponding audio, I gather that Louis must be continuing to spur on the other two. His demands have them slick with sweat and beating the devil out of him. Shawn drives his organ in bottoming but he is not able to pull back until after Niall drives in adding secondary compression. Surely Louis’ prostrate is taking an intense pounding. 

The soundless actions tells the story. I guess Louis comes first and in doing so it sweeps Shawn along with him too. The talk among the watching crew echos my hunch. 

“You gotta know the sweet hot tightness of Louis’ hole spasming with Niall still driving has to be way too much.” Jeremy says to me adding, “Then by our calculation you're the only one who had refrained from temptation so maybe you don’t know how sweet dat-ass is, hum?” 

I fumble for words but manage to only stutter some “ums” and choke back my explanation of myself. 

Jeremy rolls his chair to a work station with a computer monitor that was not in use where he scrolls through files. Opening one to share a peek at its content he says, “First to gamble on a hunch, Liam 1.0.” 

A scrap of footage of Liam and Louis plays. Liam has Louis face-down, one arm is bent, held in Liam’s grip pinned to Louis’ own back. Liam is slowly driving his long, fat cock deep in the boy under him. This footage has the audio combined with it. 

With Liam deciding to change their positions the dialogue between them incorporates words things I have heard before. Once he has Louis on his back, he presents his dripping cock, wet from Louis’ juices and his precum, as he tells Louis “ _You wanna pinch those little nipples of yours or would you like me to suck on them more, mmmm.”_

“You see Harry Liam was smart enough to get his needs out before he hooked up with Cher by fucking Louis first, you know, take the edge off, so to speak. Having had his needs satiated in Louis he probably could have fucked Cher all night. 

I watch. Liam kisses Louis briefly, roughly before moving over Louis to stuff the mouth of the little one under him. These are the actions that corresponded with the crew member typing the series of “mmmm, mmm, mmm”. Liam rips his massive cock away from Louis despite how Louis grapples to keep a hold of it. Liam moves to play at bobbing his knob against Louis’ hole. Again it is words I thought were dialogue between Liam and Cher. 

_“Oh, I see, you can’t wait to have this, impatient little thing for it aren’t we, I made you wet and needy and now you can’t wait for daddy to give you his big cock? Didn’t suck me hard to waste all this did you baby, you need this....so....oh god, fuck so hot...tight, wet, sweet thing...”_

Watching as Liam begins to drive his dick into Louis who arches his back and wiggles like it hurts so good to be penetrated as Liam uses Louis to his advantage. And Louis, our little kitchen mouse, is a cock loving slut. He wears the apron, its drenched, his skin is rose-hued over the honey and as he takes Liam’s pounding, accepting both the forceful dicking and aggressive deep-tongue-driving kiss. Notably his hands slip over Liam’s hard, muscled body, making pauses to squeeze a muscle here, pat Liam there. 

Jeremy lets me watch the thing to its full conclusion. There is no card exchange. Simply Liam filling Louis with his seed. Everything I heard that made no sense on how Cher was the one to loose a card makes total sense. Meanwhile in Jeremy’s discussion with other crew they talk about the card hand-off from Shawn to Niall. 

Being welcomed into the process the production team does I have to ask “So all along you've had cameras filming in rooms so all the crew needs to do is get good audio?” 

“Yep. And film anything outside that is obstructed. We were certain we would catch Shawn out there dicking Louis poolside. Instead it was Zayn, Zayn 2.0, out poolside. Louis discovered his affinity for skimpy, black accessories. Wanna see?” 

Jeremy doesn’t give me the privalegde of seeing the pair in action. Instead he pulls up a couple stills made of Louis with Zayn. In one picture Louis wearing only a pair of black fishnet hose and in another Louis wears a black garter belt, string thong, a pair of shear black hose. 

“This is how Zayn got the better of things with Dua and Bella. Louis borrowed the ladies, um attire, hooked up with Zayn before Zayn went for each of them. Just like with Liam, Louis left Zayn so well satiated he had no difficulty resisting until he had taken their cards.

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	8. Chapter 8

My attention turns back to the live action of the room with the threesome just as Niall extracts his cock, still erect, wanting but successful with Louis’ help, in driving Shawn to orgasm and therein winning Shawn’s card. A part of me feels bad, responsible, I had named Shawn. I can’t fathom why except he has been so fascinated with the kitchen mouse and maybe I was jealous? 

Louis seems to be post-orgasmic placated laying under Shawn. Shawn will have to yield his ace of diamonds to Niall but other persons of interest appear from where they were positioned out of camera view. 

What I thought was a threesome is a party of five! 

Zayn and Liam have been waiting to be part of this. 

Shawn rolls off Louis. He and Niall invite Zayn in and Zayn instantly moves to part Louis’ cheeks and lap at Louis’ hole. The comments between the crew confirms my earlier suspicion, Zayn loves to eat cum-creamed ass. As Zayn I must gather is making sloppy noises, perhaps moaning about this delight Liam lays his massive, fat cock on Louis’ face that is turned to one side. Louis appears too whipped to want to play but doesn’t mind the hunk of meat on his face. Zayn finishes his process which included some fingering out cum he moving aside as he and Liam look to be encouraging Niall getting back into finishing off dicking his prize, Louis. 

It’s a feverish pace that Niall drives to finish himself depositing his cum deep in Louis. Zayn follows the process again of going to eating and fingering out spunk.

Despite the lack pf sounds corresponding to the scene, Louis proves he is by far in control by resurrecting himself from his brief collapse to offer comfort to the first of us lads to be played out. The other crew has the audio, but even without hearing dialogue the way Louis peppers Shawn with little kisses, his hands dancing on Shawn’s neck, upper chest, his face, I could imagine Louis might be cooing over Shawn. Probably Louis is telling Shawn sweet things and sounding more like the bashful kitchen mouse we first met.

I’m only aware that my waken dick has snaked its way down my leg; the head of my cock peeks out from my briefs when Jeremy makes note of it. This orgy is too enticing, a lad, even a virgin, can only take so much. I’m wondering who goes next, when Louis abandons comforting Shawn. He makes sure to give Shawn what appears to be a profoundly compassionate kiss before he directs his attention, so it would seem, to commanding the room. This I assumed because everyone shifts, Shawn vacates the center of the bed, Liam and Zayn move to lay there side by side. 

Their precise orientation face to face with a slight tilt to one side aligning their crotches to position such that the length of each cock rest against the cock of other. Shawn and Niall remain vigilant hinting they have been asked to do so by Louis. 

“Harry,” Jeremy says with an authoritative tone, “don’t you think you should get in there?”

Dumbstruck with my mix of yearning and fear I mumble, “I’m not...”

“Gay? Doesn’t matter, everyone goes gay for Louis, get in there!”

“Ah, um...no, what I meant to say is, I’m not...experienced.”

The entire crew stares at me in silence for over a minute as they try to reconcile what I said.

“Blowjobs?”

“No, nothing.”

“Not even handjobs?”

“With another person? No. Virgin.”

There is another moment of silence followed by that kind of laughter which is a sign of an awkwardness. 

Jeremy recovers but still laughs in disbelief, “Wait...so Harry Styles, the great womanizer, Cylie Jenner’s long time lover, who is actually a closeted gay beard is also a virgin?”

I feel the flush of red wash over me and feel more exposed that being in a pair of boxers alone as I admit, yes, yes, I am a virgin, my only sexual experience is literally what I have taken into my own hands.

My broken esteem and sincerity make an impression on the room of near strangers. Laughter and teasing is set aside. Jeremy resumes watching the monitor, the orgy in Shawn’s room.

“It’s okay Harry. Do what you choose. You don’t have to play along. You can’t win that way but this is consensual, it’s only a game, a fantasy, a fiction.”

Embarrassed, I leave the room, my heart racing, my dick aching, I don’t know what to do. I begin to walk back to my room when I recall the way Louis took care of me when I had my migraine. How he didn’t wasn’t mad when I vomited on his shoes. How he called me “Harry-love”. 

I stop in my tracks knowing I must head _one direction _to Shawn’s room. I see excitement in the expressions of the crew outside the door as they part welcoming me to enter. While I was in the studio with the crew getting video they have been listening. _All those little things_ I wished I could have heard they have recorded. __

__My embarrassment is replaced by determination when the sight of me stops Louis where he was. In his hands he grips a pair of erections. His lips are red and he made a loud pop because of the suction when he pulled off the head of what was Zayn’s cock._ _

____

He smiles at me, I’m not sure why I am so presumptuous, but my heart leaps with a hunch is this smile for me is unlike one he gives any of the other five. 

____

And then it follows: “Harreh-love!”

____

Harry Love. Said the way he says it with something like a purr embedded in his raspy tone. 

____

Chapter ?

____

What I interrupted in progress was a scene to behold even at its beginnings. Flanking Louis’ side ready to assist looking like the royal guard are Shawn and Niall. Laid before Louis are Liam and Zayn, parallel to each other, Louis perpendicular to them, looking upon them like he is a king sat at a banquet table, a spread of meat and delicacies all for his consumption. For such a little thing he looks famished. His eyes show his need to ravish.

____

For their part Liam and Zayn are balancing a perfect closeness of proximity where their pressed forms are only tilted apart just enough so their proud erections can be posting up instead of tucked between them. Neither breaks from their shared kiss or their mutual all-body groping despite Louis’ momentary distraction with my sudden presence. In his hands, he keeps to his work he started after I fled the studio, he works the two dicks, each impressive...Liam’s downright obscene it is so massive, and surely without his assist each would bend. Given that they are supported, slicked (siliva), red with anger of want, in Louis’ delicate hands my attention is drawn to something I’d never noticed... a tattoo.

____

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️

____


	9. Chapter 9

Louis has always worn a wide, flexible soft rubber band around his one wrist, that is until now. The band was much like ones used in promotions or events and the same type of band was worn by all the members of film crew so I never gave them a thought. It identified them for security we had, seemed the explanation. With the band removed from Louis’ wrist a tattoo is revealed that was previously concealed of an ace, a spade, a heart and a club. 

Is his significance in the game is so great that it is inked in his skin? 

And his smile for me, it takes on more mischievousness as he follows his greeting of me by resuming working the pair of cocks he holds in those delicate hands.

His first act is to run the tips of his tongue around the head of each cock, his hands squeeze on the pair of them in alternating pulses as he does this tongue play. Keeping his eyes on me during this process, he winks when his tongue dissects for the slit of Liam’s knob, then Zayn’s eliciting tandem moans from the pair who continue their kissing and groping for a few seconds before Zayn breaks and gasps.

“Fucking wanker, god's sake, gonna ride us or not?”

Louis, bemused with the delight of his tortuous play, gives up staring invitingly at me. He releases his hold on the pair and to reposition with assist from his flanking guards. He needs their help to stabilize a squat he takes over Liam and Zayn with his body deliberately aligned perpendicular to theirs. 

With Shawn and Niall giving Louis this support he is free to move the two dicks to be met by his entrance. His hole still drips some jizz having just been fucked open by Shawn. Shawns droplets coat the knobs giving them a look of being frosted like with a glaze meant for pastries. From where I watch it looks to be with ease that Liam, a good inch or two longer than Zayn, is slipped in aided by the glaze as Louis coos over how good Liam’s big, fat knob feels. To add Zayn’s dick it requires Louis to pause, his eyes close his mouth opens he begins a little rolling motion like he wants to creat extra friction on his entrance with the knobs of his lovers as he adds the second. 

The pair under Louis must have immense pleasure as Zayn and Liam both immediately begin to plead for more, faster. Zayn accuses Louis of being a cunt, Liam calls him sweet thing and pleads the most vociferously. Both lovers are gasping their words so much that much of it is lost or jumbled among the encouragement of Shawn and Niall. Their admiration is both purred little snippets and physical in form as each places kisses on Louis’ shoulders and neck. 

Once Louis has buried half Liam’s length, much of Zayn’s, he begins rocking making their cocks take more friction from rubbing against each other as much as the friction from being stuffed together within his walls. He warns them as they broadcast loudly how good a “cock slut whore” he is that they yield. The two tops are not dom; they have _no control_. 

“Don’t come me daddies not until your _cock slut whore_ says you can or no more joker for either of you.”

The tone of Louis’ two lovers resumes that of pleading; pleading and praising though through moans as he continues to roll his hips and ever so slightly dip and lift on their shared meat.

Shawn and Niall are also continuing to praise Louis with a series of worshiping touches while also telling Liam and Zayn how good Louis is, how he is going take care them. Louis in his squat has every muscle in his legs engaged, his thighs look succulent as he takes a more intense rhythm to bob up and down until he proceeds in taking the pair under him deeper. 

He stops at what length must be nearly all he can manage of them and resumes a hip rolling. His recent orgasm is replaced by a need for another as his cock has filled out. I admire how pretty it is, proportional to his perfect toy-like body. It’s hard to not watch as his cock-riding motion has the thing slapping to a and fro, occasionally a glistening droplet of precum remains when it has slapped the adorable little puff of extra padding at his lower abdomen. 

I want to place a kiss there so badly but I know if I approach I might distract him and his languid pace of hip-rolling alternating with shallow bobbing has the room filled with sounds of pleasure from his conjoined lovers. Shawn and Niall have reformed erections, is praising-guard’s hands roam more over Louis’ skin and they frequently tweek his nips. They share little suggestions in whispers placed at Louis’ ears about what Liam and Zayn feel and I wish I could be privy to them. 

Louis’ utterances to the foursome remain few. He coughs out little “ah, ah, ahs”, usually with downward motions, and “oh, oh, ohs” with the rocking motion of his hips. The only coherent words he says are the occasional rushed and slurred warning, “no-coming-until-me-commandment”. 

A couple times “ _na-na-na-na_ ” spills from Louis’ lips as he is audibly warning someone, maybe himself, it is not time yet. It is almost musical the way the “na-na-na-na” repetition is spoken. He has me so weaved into this scene I feel my cock dripping. I dare not take my eyes off him, should that be cause for me to miss anything. I do notice that the support from Shawn and Niall that was offered with two hands is now supplied by one hand each; the lads have been seduced into wanking themselves at a pace in timing with Louis’ pacing. They too are dripping, wanting to come again so soon after breeding Louis.

Louis’ eyes, long closed, open and look to mine. 

“Your mouth.” he gets out before he gives into panting signaling he is close. “God’s perfect creation.” More panting. “Soon daddies soon.” Deepening his stare he commands me. “Suck me.”

I rush so fast I nearly collapse. Coming before him I smell the virility of the threesome but when I part my lips to take him daring not to use my hands that are on the bed so my arms support me, I’m met with that tiny hint of sweetness, like watermelon or at least something more subtle than the sweetness of sugar. 

Louis’ hands come to my hair. 

He manages to shout out “Bre-bre-breed meee...yaaass!” before the back of my throat is hit with a burning hot shot of cum. My cheeks are spattered too with a spray from Niall and Shawn. So too must be Zayn and Liam by how their guttural noises overwhelme the room. My orgasm begins as I keep sucking, tasting and swallowing what Louis give me. I go so hard on devouring his cum that I push my nose into that little puff of belly bending his cock cause him something that must be delirum with how he jolts, maybe having a second or deeper wave of orgasmic pleasure.

He is murmuring my name the way only Louis does it the grip of his hands going from desperate and rough orgasmic to soft and reassuring as he comes down from his high. I have one thought despite the coos that start around us with Louis’ players getting him to the comfort of the bed, his prick pulled from my lips in so doing. 

If the feeling of giving my first blowjob is any measure, my saving my first time with it being for Louis’ is worthy of the wait.

H 7❤️ L J♣️ N Q♥️ Z 10♣️ S A♦️


	10. Chapter 10

...***... 

Louis closes the leather bound journal. He rolls over in the bed where he and Harry lay as he read. A small, knowing sort of smile breaks across the corners of his mouth like he doesn't want to rush this. 

Harry is quick to prompt. “Well? What do you think? There was more but you stopped reading.”

Louis’ hand gently reaches for one cheek. He pecks Harry’s lips with a small kiss one fleetingly soft yet lingering just long enough to cause Harry to expel his breath with his exasperation. Harry needs to know why Louis abandoned reading his latest fiction. 

“I stopped because normally you write the same themes, like how I love cock and fictional me usually has a misunderstood motivation. I like how you always fantasize different ways that other men want me, even prey on me like in your weird Avengers cross-over fic. Always you portray a Simon as the unlikeable, disgusting welp that real-simon is. This fiction is different in that, you are a virgin? This Larry fic has so many other things I would have to comment on before I can read another word.” 

Harry braces. “Okay so you do or don't like it? I know I changed tenses a lot but it is a first draft, written as a stream of conscious process.” 

Louis shifts so he can kiss Harry again. “No not at all, don’t be critical of yourself Harry, know I love reading your fics. It always tells me what you want but are afraid to ask. You know I could do anything for you, even with the lads, but I’m kinda stuck on only and always wanting only you. Your lips, your touch...your perfect, endowed dick, you know you're more than a handful. Also I should tell you that the other day I found the tiny, sheer, girly, white apron, a pair of fishnet hose, sheer black ones, the black garter belt and thong that you are hiding...”

Louis pauses and kisses Harry again this time sliding over on top of Harry like he is a body pillow. Harry causes the kiss to break with another exasperated sigh when the act of simply kissing takes him back to the way Louis’ kiss felt for the first time. Most firsts aren't so perfect; that construct is, well, a fiction, but his and Louis’ was perfection. 

Louis’ pupils wide with the darkness of the room gives his eyes a deeper shade of blue and with a hint of mischievousness that Harry loves. It reminds Harry of Louis’ post-orgasmic eyes. He’s about to drift into thought of how to write that into the nearly completed fic when Louis asks, “Do you want me to help you play act out the ending? You know, the big climax where your experienced cock-slut-whore-Louis leads you to the loss of your innocence. You are awarded the joker’s card which sets you up to win the game and while you fuck me, me hole being restored before this commences so you can start with me all pristine and pink, we end with a big sappy confession of our love?”

Harry smiles devilishly eager to play-act. “Yes! I think we should create the scene with you wearing the apron, don't you?”

Louis giggles as Harry slides him off and goes to retrieve the where he unsuccessfully hid the props for his fantasy. Bringing them to the bed Louis meets him at foots-end and immediately puts on the tiny, feminine apron. Just as Harry wrote, it barely obscures anything; it is sheer enough to enhance the appeal. The small patch of cloth at the torso lays just to the inside of Louis’ nips so the frill of the edge of fabric rubs them teasingly a construct that Harry likes to repeat in all of his Larry fictions.

It is perhaps too often, his obsession for sensitive Louis’ nipples, is simply based in how this is at the core of Louis affinity to torment others with a nip twist. This behavior is something the public was repeatedly witness to; Louis inclination to tease the other lads by pinching their nips, especially Liam’s. So it was that Harry wrote the scene with nipple-play into the Lilo sex as yet one of many insider references to the dynamics between the boys. 

“Well? Do you like it?” Louis asks coyly despite the blatant look of predatory-like hunger on Harry’s face. 

“Oh god yes! Now these on.” 

Louis eagerly slips on the string thong. His parts are not constrained behind the small strip of fabric because it is so minimal. Then he takes the garter belt and fastens it around his hips doing a turn slowly so Harry can enjoy how the yin and yang of the black and white accent one and other, how the narrow dangling straps of the garter belt refresh memory of an iconic Louis-styling that Harry loves from the early days of One Direction. 

Back then Louis was known for the stripes he wore, the red pants, but it was the braces that made Harry lust for his bandmate. 

Louis would often deliberately wear the braces dangling uselessly. The thing about that choice was how it incited Harry. Youthfully hormonal Harry’s would be made to imagine Louis wearing a garter belt because even as a very young lad Harry always had a keen interest in women’s clothing. 

The appearance of the braces didn't help suppress Harry’s fantasy with how Louis would walk about the stage with his hips doing a certain swish-swish, his ample bum taking on an enticing waggle.

After so long on stage, “the garter image” burning into his brain, young Harry was only capable of so much restraint. Frequently they would rush to some makeshift place of privacy after coming off stage with Harry needing to rip away enough of their clothing to have Louis then and there. More than once these post-concert needs were taken in a broom closet or somewhere equally unglamorous. Quite often Harry would bring Louis off his feet, pinned up against a closet door as Harry would hold him there and fuck him senseless. 

So as Louis sits on the bed’s end and starts to work one sheer hose onto one foot and ankle he doesn’t rush. He knows the longer Harry must endure waiting the more it funnels into his sexual prowess. Taking the first nylon to just up above an ankle he teasingly commands “Sit, _Harry-Love_.” 

“Yes Harry-love, yes. See that’s another thing I love about your fictions, how you put in pet names, song lyrics, tropes that fans pick up on, you know.”

Louis’ pause in pulling on of the sheer black hose is a gesture that the task is for Harry to take over. Harry hands take nylon and as he begins to slide it up his lips slide over skin in coordination as he kisses the inside of Louis’ calf. Once the nylon is to just below the knee Harry again stops, puts a kiss there only to pull the nylon just over the knee before stopping again.

From just above the inside of knee up to mid-thigh Harry trails kisses aware that each one makes Louis’ cock a little bit more full. With a hand going under the apron play with Louis’ junk but he makes the fondle brief. His boi is not fully dressed for the fantasy he wants to play out. One nylon is on, Harry buckles the closure to keep it there as Louis is going through a litany of little details he likes in the latest story though his thoughts have to hitch every so often with the way Harry’s kisses are an arousing, a brain-draining distraction. 

Still Louis tries to act unaffected making comments like how funny it is that Harry prefers to write Zayn as the most eager to eat out ass. How Liam is always “quite accurately written with having massive cock”, how Harry will only acknowledge a few of his own perfections; his lips, the beauty of his eyes, his dimples, “...but,” as Louis notes, “you rarely mention your lovely legs that go on for days or do comment on your extremely cute, little bum.”

The second nylon goes on the same as the first with its own pauses as a string of kisses trail up the leg. Harry makes Louis’ cock fill put to a point where it proudly posts which causes the apron skirt to fall to the side. With this, both nylons buckled to the garter, Harry is confronted with the fantasy he was writing that he desires to have outside of a fiction.

Louis smile reflects the delight evident in Harry’s face.

“Are you pleased then? Is this as you envisioned... _Master Styles_?”

Harry laughs at Louis use of lines from his pathetic little story. Standing he takes Louis by both hands to make him come to stand as well. Hands running over Louis’ skin. 

“Master Styles is very, very pleased, gonna write about how honey-colored you skin is,” Harry grows as he begins to kiss Louis’ neck, waking goose bums over Louis’ skin before he moves to a shoulder where his tongue knows well the structure of every sculpted inch of Louis’ form, “...you’re so _golden_...” 

Harry’s kisses move again to Louis’ neck “...like the way your _berries_ are pushed aside by the thong, the way your dick pokes out from under this apron...” 

Kissing along the chiseled edge of Louis’ jawline he elicits the changes in breath, the ever slight trembles, failing attempts to stifle back smalls moans as his lips whisper over an ear to tickle pushing trembles into full-on shivers. 

“...I bet,” Harry tugs the thong knowing this will make the tiny strip of lace graze more firmly against the skin between butt cheeks, “this sinfully small thong is teasing your tight, pink, twitching hole.” 

Pulling a handful of Louis’ messy bedhead hair to force a lift of Louis’ chin Harry drives his tongue into Louis’ mouth with a ravenousness that is nothing like the virginal Harry he is suppose to be role-playing. Louis expresses a mournful moan letting out his want for the kiss. 

When they pause, foreheads remain placed together, lips so close they nearly touch as Louis puts his hands on each side of Harry’s face where fingers dance over Harry’s fair skin. 

“I thought we were going to role play your first time? You are hardly acting like a virgin are you now?” Louis’ prick bumps against Harry’s thigh. Harry’s cock yearns to probe too but its mass has it hanging low. 

“Yes, well if you had read on, you would know that the fiction me was so overwhelmed by the orgy I came upon that I made a bold decision. I swooped you up, pulling you away despite the protest of the others, you know kinda like back at the xfactor house. You know how Aiden was making his play for you, always wanting you to sit in his lap, and that one time I just snapped and snatched you up and carried you away? So I was thinking a thing like that, me snatching you from the other players.” 

Louis encourages Harry to share more of what was to be read by taking his time with slow peppering of kisses over Harry in much the same way as Harry graced him. Kisses along the jawline, slowly move to neck, more slowly still they move over collarbones and shoulder and, being a lover of nip-play, Louis teases all of them with his tongue.

“And then?” Asked with a pause when moving between nipples. “What then? You have me written as so fucked out, what do we do when the juices of the four are dripping from me. Your virgin-Harry really won’t get the purest, first-time feel from me ruined hole. You remember how nervous you were your first time? But we worked through it, you wanted me mouth here,” a hand goes to Harry’s cock, “but were afraid to ask. _Suck you in, pop you out,_ you pleaded, like some lyrics of a song.” 

The hand that took hold of Harry’s length works it. “I just wanted to taste you. You wanted to kiss my belly professing your inexperience and yet your yearning to see me, me bum, cheeks parted...”

Louis goes to his knees. This is a repetition of their first time, _of Harry’s first time_ ever with lips on his cock. 

Once Louis begins, Harry has to close his eyes and let his head loll. He feels it in his knees immediately because even with avoiding looking at Louis, whose cheekbones and lashes look their finest when giving head, it’s the way he pressures the organ that makes Harry’s knees weak. 

Louis’ tongue traces the underside along the bulging vein, his mouth makes the perfect play around the top of the knob. He playfully tongue-flicks across the sit before relaxing his throat to take so much of Harry that it should be much too deep for one to not choke. All the while Louis emits little noises, like having cock makes him hungry, hungry for more of it. This why Harry had to write his fictional Louis being in the center of some orgy. 

The feeling of tightening in his core has Harry pushing aside his urge, his moans interruption with an intention to follow through on acting out what would be the HappilyLarryEverafter in his naughty little fic. 

“Wait Loouisss, hold on now, not this way, we got my Harry’s virginity to loose.” 

Louis coughs coming off. His eyes are streaming tears; Harry Styles has a huge cock and so yes, Louis’ eyes normally tear when he works so diligently to perform fellatio. 

“Okay Harry, so you have me so well fucked that we need something to happen so you can feel me properly not like where I left off reading. So what happens next?” 

Harry runs a finger over Louis’ lips. The little bit of saliva there is wiped away before he bends down to place a gentle kiss with his hands going to Louis’ to make Louis stand again. Once Louis is back on his feet Harry lifts him bridal style. 

“Well?” Louis says with a bemused smirk with how gently Harry lays him on their bed. Despite how much Louis enjoys a playful roughness, his lover is naturally gentle by nature places him like a cherished treasure. 

“Well see I swept you up, I was overwhelmed with this need to care for you. You chided me as I did so as the other lads complained that you were a group bounty, not mine to claim. Your chiding stopped when you saw with the way I was looking at you as I carried you showed love more than lust. 

“The crew that was outside Shawn’s follows us. I made sure to slam the door behind me, locking it. Once inside my room I gently put you down on my bed and immediately block the view of the well hidden camera. I returned to you, you tease me more, in that sassy Louis way, but I could tell with how you slurred that you were exhausted, ruined, needed some rest. So I take you to the shower. Though I only mean to wash you, but this act that has my throbbing cock wanting more, I ignore it, want the four of them off of your skin and out of your body. 

“It’s a body so used that my fingers accidentally slip in as I wash between your cheeks. You nearly purr for me to fuck you despite your fucked-out state. But again you slur with fatigue when you plead for more. I kiss your head softly and tell you ‘No. You need rest and you have a bum, a body, that is to be worshipped not used by some mob.’ 

“You nearly fall asleep standing. I untie the apron, let it hang from the shower rail, lift you into my arms again. This time as I carry you all you can do is mumble things impossible to understand. When I lay you in bed you are a total rag doll. You manage a slurred ‘Harry-Love’. I hush you and call you Louis-Love as I tell you to sleep. 

“You wake me from dream in what is many hours later. I was dreaming about your mouth when waking melts my dream and the moment into one reality. What I want I can’t say because you have me, just like our first time. My body is powerless as you pull from me an orgasm so blindingly intense that I am sure my sight will never return. 

“But it does, of course. And too my surprise you have recovered the clean and now dry apron. You are wearing it again as you are positioned straddling over me with your bum right in front of my face like you were set for a sixty-nine. The weird feeling against my neck when I was still dreaming, thinking dreaming you sucking me off was your adorably cute erection poking me every so often, some precum smearing on my neck.” 

Harry stops. He is glad to see Louis’ expression shows he is entertained because Harry isn't going to kid himself. He maybe a great song writer, but he knows his unrealistic fics are simple amusements to post on ao3 and see the reactions. Fortunately Louis is always eager to role play whatever fiction-Louis is meant to be. 

“So what happens next? How do we create your virgin’s first time?” 

“Yes, that is why I wanted you rested and fresh, not soiled and ruined. The storyline is stuck at that point.” 

Louis laughingly snorts at Harry. 

Louis in his pretty mix of feminine accessories pats the bed beside him and puts himself precisely as Harry has them written. It is a perfect placement for a sixty-nine. His bum tantalizingly placed in front of Harry’s face before he delves into action. 

“You’ve written me character as some intuitive sex-god so maybe we should go from there. Your Louis gives you the best rise and shine wakeup guesses something like the cause of your migraine was the stress, the exorbitant stress of something else about you that he suspects...your innocence. You’re playing with the theme surrounding how you, the fic you like the real you, have this false narrative promoting you as some womanizer while ironically he is a total nubile virgin. Why not have your Louis ask Harry before things go on if he has ever had anything like this. You can have Harry blushing like you did with me ten yeas ago, confessing this is the first time, he just doesn't know how, or what to do.” Louis pauses, hums “I always love you writing a Harry hungry for me ass.” 

“Right after our first time everyone at the xfactor house knew, they just knew.” 

“Of course they did! The way you were gushing over how ‘brilliant’ the fit of the suit I was to wear was. You were so thick with ass-worship...the intimate kind.” 

“Can’t be blamed, you sat on me like this, the other lads, the entire house, were downstairs and we had some time alone. I was embarassed ‘cause you sucked me off and I didn’t know I could have done you too. And how sweetly and openly you confided that there were things you needed... _liked._ Bashfully asked me if you could show me. That’s a memory I want to immortalize. 

“With your hands reaching around you pulled aside one cheek. You wetted a finger before you brought it to play with yourself. I wondered if sitting that way, faced away, it I was missing how you were making yourself feel, but then your puckered pink treasure so pretty, like a flower, told me how your finger-play made you feel. The wetting made it shimmer, as you teased yourself it danced, little trembles.” 

Harry’s every word becomes Louis’ action. 

Harry holds his breath before he resumes the reminiscing narration. “I had to hold my breath as my hands went to both cheeks to help keep you exposed. You whispered ‘yas’ and softly asked me to spit on you. For a split second I almost stupidly questioned the why when why occurred to me. I spat on your hole. You rubbed my spit in a circle with your index finger before you pushed the tip in...I had to gasp.” 

In the replay of their first time it is Louis who gasps as he plays at his hole and penetrates it ever so slightly according to Harry’s delivery. 

By the time Harry has talked them through Louis fingering himself open Harry is painfully hard. Louis has to stop himself from slipping “off script”. Their first time he was nervous too. He had experience with pleasuring himself but to share what he wanted a lover to do was a big step when one is only eighteen. 

Harry narrates them to a precipice. Louis fingering himself open is panting through the opening and pleading for Harry to just getting to dicking. Harry slips too, falls completely off the task of scripting the final pages of his incomplete fic, when his cock breeches Louis’ entrance. What should be the words of the story are replaced by expressions of them in the now. 

Louis has taken position to sit down on Harry, much of his length penetrating in one long, slow dip. Breathily he suggests “Maybe we gonna ‘ave to go at acting this out a few more times before we get your first time done just right.” 

“Maybe baby,” Harry winches with how the tight heat has his cock fueled with need, “maybe...but then we got the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all the love if you could drop in a like and should you like more read replies to comments...you might find a little more embedded there. 
> 
> Stay healthy!


End file.
